In the past, persons wishing to produce thick farinaceous pastes, such as those used for various types of pasta, were faced with a laborious mixing and kneading task. Unlike thinner pastes or dough for bread or cake which can be handled with a simple mixer, thicker pastes require a more extensive working or kneading in order to create a homogeneous mixture. On the industrial level, machinery has been developed which can mix various thick pastes. In the area of pasta making, these machines are often combined with extruders which force the prepared paste through apertures in a die plate to form the paste into the desired shape. Unfortunately, these large volume industrial machines cannot be used in a domestic setting for producing the customarily smaller amounts of paste. Various other devices exist for shaping the paste once it has been produced and some of these are easily adaptable for small scale use. Thus far however, an inexpensive machine has not been constructed which can properly knead thick farinaceous pastes in small volumes.